Spirit of the Mice
by Cattis The Foxario
Summary: Det här är ingen saga. Det här är sanning. Det här är en berättelse om flykt, osäkerhet, svek, men även glädje, lycka och kärlek. Det här är en berättelse om hur mössen anlände till vår värld, och varför.
1. Kapitel 1: en flykt inleds

**Spirit of the Mice**

Du kanske trodde att mössen alltid funnits på jorden. Men så är det icke. Nepp. Musen är egentligen en sorts alien, en främmande art, som är allmänt accepterad till gnagarfamiljen ändå.

Våra möss härstammar från en avlägsen planet, kallad Transfornoma, och mössen, som hade samma ställning där, levde i frid med naturen, med magins hjälp. Vad gjorde så att allt gick så fel? Jo, det var det enkla faktum, att de höll på att bli utkonkurrerade. Av kninha, som var närbesläktad med mössen och påminde om råttorna här på Jorden, höll på att ta efter möss och ta sej in i musstammar för att sedan döda oupphörligt.

Ingen anade något, förrän mössens gemensamma ledare, Tce'Narni blev besökt av en kninha som försökte döda självaste Tce'Narni, och hans två döttrar. Tce'Narni var en mus som var väldigt noggrann, och upptäckte att det inte var en mus, utan just en blodtörstig kninha. Kninhan hade nämligen närmat sej döttrarnas barnkammare, och Tce'Narni anade oråd. Han tog kninhan på bar gärning och lät avrätta den. Kort efter detta blev Tce'Narni svårt sjuk, möss sa att det var kninhas förbannelse. Möss var rädda och fruktade att deras ledare skulle gå under och därmed att mössen då inte längre kunde ha försvar mot kninhas.

Vid denna tid var Tce'Narnis två döttrar, Melibellule och Tigrounette, 12 och 11 år (en detalj är ju förstås att mössen lever lika länge som människor eftersom de har samma position i naturen som människor). Melibellule var bra på att organisera och designa, och Tigrounette var en skicklig snickare. Vid den här tiden undrade också många möss vad det skulle bli av de, eftersom man antagligen inte kunde stanna så mycket längre på Transfornoma om kninhas lärde sej mössens magi, så det hade pratats om en stor flykt.

Det var just det som skulle ske också.

På deras egen faders dödsbädd hade de två systrarna lovat att organisera en flykt till en säkrare planet. Det var mitt i vintern, och de hade kommit för att samtala med Tce'Narni, för allra sista gången.

- Far, vad vill du? hade Tigrounette sagt försiktigt.

- Jo, som ni vet är jag svårt sjuk, mina flickor. Jag kommer inte överleva, och detta är kanske sista gången vi träffas, sa Tce'Narni, samtidigt som hans röst blev hesare, långsamt men säkert.

- Och alla dessa kninhas, vi kan inte stoppa alla innan de tar över oss alla, fortsatte han.

- Så vad vill du vi ska göra? frågade Melibellule och rättade till sina glasögon.

- Ni måste fly, och ta med så många möss ni kan. Bygg ett skepp, fly till en annan planet! Sa Tce'Narni och hostade till.

- Far, ett rymdskepp? Vi? hade de två döttrarna sagt i mun på varandra.

- Ja, just det! Ett stort rymligt rymdskepp, och med mat som räcker långt, i flera år! sa Tce'Narni med en väldigt hes och svag röst.

- Far, jag tror inte vi klarar det…

- Men vi måste försöka, Tig, sa Melibellule. Det här är för vårt folk!

- Du är min flicka, Melibellule, prinsessa av Transfornoma, sa Tce'Narni, log och drog sitt sista andetag.

- Far, far? sa Tigrounette, halvt gråtande.

- Han är död, Tigrounette. Kninhas förbannelse har dödat honom. Och du vet vad vi lovat, sa Melibellule och letade upp papper och penna. Så här kan det väl se ut? fortsatte hon och visade upp en enkel skiss på ett rymdskepp, samtidigt som hon lät en tår rinna ner för hennes kind.

De två systarna insåg allvaret i det hela. Detta var för mössens framtid. De planerade, skissade, och organiserade jobb, de hämtade upp matförråd och de anlitade livvakter till försvar mot kninhas. Efter sex långa månader hade de lyckats bygga ett riktigt stort rymdskepp, hela 95 meter långt (och det är mycket för en liten mus). Melibellule hade planerat vartenda detalj, och Tigrounette ledde byggteamet. När rymdskeppet var klart för uppskjutning hade några kninhas försökt smuggla sej förbi, men det misslyckades.

Många möss hade hyllat sina ledare, få hade föraktat de och bestämt sej för att dö på platsen där de växt upp. Men upp mot 99 procent av alla möss på Transfornoma följde med på den stora resan. Nu undrade många möss istället vart de skulle landa. Och det, det visste inte ens Melibellule eller Tigrounette…


	2. Kapitel 2: vem skulle få prinsessorna?

**Vem skulle få prinsessorna?**

Det var medeltid på Jorden som det bar av för mössen, alltså var de väldigt långt utvecklade. Det fanns många frågor under tiden på flykt, bland annat dessa:

Vart är vi på väg?

Är prinsessorna säkra på sin sak?

Kommer maten räcka?

Skulle det inte vara bättre att stanna på Transfornoma?

Och en av dem mest omtalade:

Vilka två unga gentlemän skulle få prinsessornas händer och rätten att styra när skeppet landat?

Nu fokuserar vi på två andra möss, två bröder, båda 13 år. De hade precis klarat livhanken för att komma upp i rymdskeppet strax före uppskjutning. De var enkla bondpojkar, vilket de kunde dölja eftersom deras föräldrar valt att dö. Däremot hade de vänner på rymdskeppet. Det var dessa som kom att bli de två prinsarna av musriket. Men det vet de förstås inte ännu.

- Vi såg en kninha på vägen till skeppet, den var säkert så här stor! sa den ena brodern och försökte mäta upp med sina framtassar.

- Men vi tog en högaffel och slängde på han! fortsatte den andre. De skroderade nämligen inför sina vänner. Det uppskattades både av bröderna och deras vänner.

- Och sedan skyndade vi oss mot rymdskeppet, och hann precis in! sa de i mun på varandra.

- Ni är verkligen modiga, Rychor och Darsu, sa en liten mus i närheten. Dessa bröders namn var nämligen just Rychor och Darsmu.

Det fanns en skara med missnöjda möss som tillbringade sin tid åt att sno matbitar från förrådet, dessa möss kallade sig för Transformice, eftersom de var väldigt flexibla, och leddes ofta av en mus, en shaman, och dessa möss gav namn åt mycket i de framtida jordlevande mössens kultur. Ändå lät Melibellule och Tigrounette kasta ut sådana möss, om de blev påkomna. Man kan inte direkt säga att Rychor och Darsmu var sådana möss, men de gav enkla instruktioner till shamanernas magi.

En detalj är att Transfornoma ligger i solsystemet intill vårat, och resan tog bara ungefär ett och ett halvt år. Men åter till rymdskeppsvistelsen.

- Kolla här, Darsmu, sa Rychor och lät honom titta ut ur ett fönster på rymdskeppet. Visst är det fint?

- Rymden är fin, men jag är ändå lite missnöjd med prinsessorna. De har kastat ut några av våra kamrater…

- Jag vet, men vi måste försöka överleva detta, sa Rychor och tittade nedåt.

De hade aldrig sett Melibellule eller Tigrounette, förutom på kort, men vid denna tid hade prinsessorna just börjat ta in manliga möss till sina hov för att se vad de gick för, om de kunde styra deras kungarike.

De två bröderna hade först kommit in som enkla narrar, men snart hade de börjat inse skönheten i de två prinsessornas förtjusning av deras uppträdande. Tiden gick och de insåg kärleken mellan sig själva och prinsessorna. De började flirta med prinsessorna, och deras syfte var att förbättra de möss som de hjälpt, dessa mössens rättigheter.

Men de blev avslöjade till slut, för förräderi. Kort innan hade de båda bröderna skickat helhjärtade kärleksbrev till prinsessorna, som först när de såg de blivande prinsarnas öde, att kastas ut, såg allvaret i deras brev.

- Släpp de! sa Melibellule, tätt följd av sin syster.

- De är förrädare! skrek en mus.

- De må vara förrädare, men vi må vilja ge de våra händer, sa Tigrounette och fräste till.

- Är ni verkligen säkra på det? sa Melibellules överste livvakt.

Systrarna tittade på de båda brödernas ledsamma blickar mot livvakterna, detta är de blivande prinsarna.

- Ja, det är vi, sa systrarna i ett kör.

Så fick Rychor och Darsmu överleva, och även ett eget kungarike, som de styrde noggrant, likt den forne kungen Tce'Narni. Den dagen de kröntes kunde man på långt avstånd se en planet, som såg blå ut…


End file.
